Imprisoned With the Enemy
by fubukifangirl
Summary: A mysterious force has trapped Cloud in a luxurious prison with his biggest enemy, Sephiroth. Who has done this and why? Will Cloud and Sephiroth learn more about each other than they ever thought they would? This will be YAOI! Don't like, don't read! This fic was very loosely inspired by the Sephiroth/Kuja fanfic "Sympathy for the Damned" by Xenobia.
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, feeling comfortably warm. The light was dim, indicating early morning but enough that he could make out the wall... the wall? That wasn't the wall of his room in the Seventh Heaven!

Cloud felt a body pressed close to his. A suspiciously muscular body... He quickly turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Sephiroth. With a yell that shocked Sephiroth out of his sleep, Cloud used his feet to vault himself out of the bed, landing roughly on his rear on a tiled floor.

Sephiroth himself was out of bed in an instant, looking livid...and stark naked. Sephiroth ignored his nudity and advanced on Cloud, ready to fight. He grabbed Cloud's shoulder roughly and hauled him up and against the wall. Cloud felt a thrill of horror when he realized that he too was naked.

"Where am I Cloud and what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked menacingly. Cloud winced in pain as he grabbed Sephiroth's wrist with his free hand to try to free himself. "How am I supposed to know?! I fell asleep in Tifa's bar last night and I woke up here next to you!"

Sephiroth released Cloud, causing Cloud to hit the floor again. "More to the point, how are you even alive? I killed you two years ago when Kadaj fused with Jenova's head!" Cloud growled.

Sephiroth frowned in confusion. "I'm not even sure myself how I am here. I only remember floating in the Lifestream. Then I seemed to have lost conciousness until I woke up here to your screaming".

Cloud looked around. Where WAS here anyway? The light was growing stronger, and Cloud could see they were in a large, beautiful room with marbled floors and walls and a large black canopy bed. The only other furniture in the room was a round cherry wood table in the middle just in front of the bed with two matching chairs, and a large dresser against one wall with a large widescreen TV on it and a small loveseat in front of it. A curtained window was against the opposite wall and a large circular tub was in a corner. That was all that was in the room.

Cloud jumped a little when Sephiroth spoke again "I don't see a door anywhere so I'm not sure how we were even brought here". Sephiroth strode to the window and flung open the curtain. Cloud blushed furiously when Sephiroth turned and gave Cloud an excellent view of his perfectly sculted ass but the moment passed when Cloud saw what was outside the window.

Instead of a landscape, they saw a huge black void, as if they were floating in space. Cloud got up and peered out the window and saw there was no ground at all, just void everywhere they looked. Sephiroth seemed just as disturbed and quickly closed the window.

"Where in the world are we?" Cloud asked weakly. "I'm not sure but it seems like we are stuck here" Sephiroth answered.

The two turned back towards the bed and to both of their surprise, the table was set for two and several dishes of food were on it. "Where'd that come from? I didn't hear anyone come in!" Cloud said, looking around. Sephiroth shrugged "I don't know but I'm not going to turn down food."

They both sat down and started to help themselves to the food, although Cloud warily smelled the food before taking a bite. Sephiroth wasn't at all cautious as he took half a loaf of bread and bit into it ravenously. He also grabbed a large sausage link from a platter with his fork and ate it in two bites before taking a large gulp of orange juice. His face looked ecstatic.

Seeing Cloud staring at him, he said "It's been a long time since I had anything to eat. The last time I ate was the morning we went to the reactor in Nibelheim. After that, I did not eat during the entire seven days I was in the Shinra manor basement. And of course I had nothing to eat since you threw me in the reactor". Sephiroth said this last part with a rather arrogant grin, making Cloud scowl at him.

They had finished their food and as soon as they stood up, the table cleared itself. "Well, at least we know that's how they did it" Cloud observed. He looked up at Sephiroth, who was eyeing Cloud's naked body closely. Cloud blushed but didn't move to cover himself, not wanting Sephiroth to see him act like he was afraid.

Sephiroth grinned, as if he liked what he saw. "You have quite a nice physique Cloud. I supposed you'd have to, to be able to best me in a fight." With that, Sephiroth turned and headed towards the tub, leaving Cloud feeling distinctly uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Imprisoned

Chapter 2

Sephiroth strode over to the rounded bathtub and saw that it was already full of hot, lightly perfumed water. Bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and bars of scented soap and loofahs were on a small shelf in the wall next to it. He slipped into the hot water with a contented sigh. He glanced at Cloud and grinned. "Care to join me Cloud?" he asked teasingly.

Cloud flushed a bit before answering with a curt "No thanks! I'll wait!" Sephiroth shrugged "Suit yourself but it may be a while. This water is so nice and hot." Cloud glared at him for a moment before feeling bored and decided to explore the room. He noticed two large drawers under the bed and he curiously opened one and immediately his face flooded with color.

In the drawer was a large assortment of erotic toys, dildo and vibrators, handcuffs, whips and paddles, blindfolds, a ball gag and cock rings, as well as lubricants. There was also a few gay porn magazines. With a mortified squeak, Cloud quickly shut the drawer, making Sephiroth glance over curiously. "What did you see in there?"

'N-nothing! It was nothing!" Cloud stammered, face still red. Sephiroth looked at him skeptically but said nothing else. Heart still pounding, Cloud sat on the loveseat and turned on the television. To his horror, the screen filled with a scene from a gay porn movie, and a BDSM one to boot. A pretty young man wearing a ball gag and tied standing up with his arms up was being brutally pounded into by a dark haired, handsome older man. Judging by the sounds the tied up man was making, he was obviously in pain but quite enjoying it.

Cloud frantically fumbled with the remote, despite the fact there was no way Sephiroth could not have seen and heard it. Cloud finally managed to turn the TV off, face even more red than before. He stole a quick glance at Sephiroth, only to see, to his horror, that he was looking at Cloud with a hungry gaze and breathing slightly deeper.

Cloud felt a thrill of fear as Sephiroth got out of the tub and advanced on Cloud, his cock already hardening. Before Cloud could think, Sephiroth was pushing Cloud into the loveseat, pressing his mouth against Cloud's. Cloud gave a squeak of shock and gave a huge push that made Sephiroth get off of him. Cloud wiped his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Cloud shouted angrily, face flushed. Sephiroth's eyes were glittering with lust. "What's wrong Cloud? Why are you acting like a scared virgin?" "Because I'm not into guys, that's why! And even if I was, you'd be the last guy I was into!"

Sephiroth roughly shoved Cloud back down. "You are fooling yourself. You want me as much as I want you" With that, Sephiroth lightly ran his hand over Cloud's half erect member, causing Cloud to let out a shuddering gasp. "Admit it Cloud. Admit that you want to be taken just like that boy in the movie" Sephiroth whispered huskily.

"S-shut up!" Cloud said weakly, pushing half-heartedly against Sephiroth's muscular chest as Sephiroth kissed Cloud again, gently coaxing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. He explored each part of Cloud's delectable mouth until Cloud pushed him away, needing to breathe. Damn it, what was going on! Cloud had never had sexual feelings towards another man before, and this was no ordinary man. No, this is the man that killed his mother, burned his town, killed Aerith and tried to destroy the world. He could NOT give into this monster!

WIth a determined shove, Cloud completely pushed Sephiroth off of him. "No, I will not do this with you. You will not make me want you!" Sephiroth looked at Cloud with an expressionless face for a few moments before smirking cruelly. "Oh you will, my dear Cloud. You will give into me like the puppet you are." Still smirking, Sephiroth turned and headed back towards the tub.


	3. Chapter 3

Imprisoned

Chapter 3

Sephiroth finished his bath and got out, noticing the water draining and then immediately filling back up. He walked to the dresser and opened it, looking for a towel. Instead of towels, he found an assortment of sex toys similar to the ones Cloud found. He glanced at Cloud and smirked. Cloud missed this as he was just climbing into the tub.

Forgetting about the towel, Sephiroth decided to play a little game with Cloud. He walked over to the bed and propped himself against the headboard. He lightly ran his hand over his chest and over his nipple, giving a rather exaggerated groan of pleasure, causing Cloud's head to snap up in shock.

Color again flooded Cloud's face and his heart started thumping loudly as he watched Sephiroth take his nearly erect cock in his hand and start stroking it lightly, still continuing to moan loudly as he watched Cloud's reactions with amusement.

Watching Sephiroth masturbate just feet in front of him caused Cloud's breath to quicken and to his humiliation, he felt himself hardening. He determinedly looked away, focusing on washing his body, but feeling a jolt of desire everytime Sephiroth moaned.

Sephiroth frowned when he saw that Cloud was determined not to look and decided to change tactics a bit. He stroked himself a little harder and started moaning out things that nearly made Cloud squeak in surprise. "Mmm, Cloud, I want your hot little mouth pleasuring my cock. I want to hold you down and shove my cock deep in your throat. You'd like that wouldn't you? You want me to tie you to this bed and fuck your tight little ass like a little whore, don't you?"

This naughty talk was definitely having an effect on Cloud. He tried to discreetly stroke his cock, hoping to take care of the problem before Sephiroth noticed how hard he was getting. He gasped at how sensitive his cock had become. Although he said he would never give into Sephiroth, he was finding his resolve hard to keep. It didn't help that Sephiroth was the most physically perfect being he'd ever seen.

Hearing Cloud gasp as he touched his cock, Sephiroth smirked. This was easier than he'd thought it would be. All it took was a little dirty talk and Cloud was already lusting after him. He couldn't stand much more. He was getting close to orgasm, turned on by his own words. He groaned again in pleasure, this time completely genuine as he was almost at the brink. With a mighty cry, he released over himself, spurt after spurt of pearly white cum splashing his chest. He heard a low cry from Cloud and he knew Cloud had come as well.

Sephiroth lay panting for a few moments before looking at Cloud, who was leaning against the side of the tub with his eyes closed, also panting. Sephiroth licked his lips seductively, already turned on again. He decided it was time to put some of those toys to good use.


	4. Chapter 4

Imprisoned

Chapter 4

While Cloud was still in the tub, Sephiroth again looked in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubriant, a cock ring, two pairs of handcuffs, and a urethral rod. Hearing Sephiroth rummaging around in the drawer, Cloud opened his eyes and looked over at Sephiroth warily.

"What are you planning to do with those?" He demanded, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Sephiroth gave a small chuckle. "You can't tell me that you are that naive Cloud. Our captors clearly want us to do this otherwise they wouldn't have provided all of these toys."

Cloud flushed again but this time partly with anger. "I already told you, I'm not doing that with you!" What the fuck was wrong with Sephiroth? And even if he was right about what their captors wanted, why was he so eager to give into them?

Sephiroth had finished his preparations and Cloud watched in apprehension as Sephiroth approached the tub. "I think you're clean enough now Cloud." He grabbed Cloud by the arm and roughly yanked Cloud out of the tub. Cloud yelled and tried to pull back but Sephiroth had immense strength. He didn't remember there being such a difference of strength between them before.

Sephiroth dragged Cloud to the bed and roughly shoved him down. He sat on Cloud's chest and grabbed one of his arms roughly and quickly handcuffed it to a bed post. Cloud struggled violently, trying to buck Sephiroth off and failing miserably. "Get the fuck OFF!" Cloud roared as Sephiroth grabbed his second arm and handcuffed it to the other bed post.

"As you wish" Sephiroth said sarcastically before climbing off of Cloud. Cloud pulled at his arms but they were securely cuffed. As Sephiroth climbed into the bed, Cloud kicked frantically at Sephiroth but the silver-haired man grabbed them and forced them apart. Cloud felt tears threaten and he pleaded with the older man. "Sephiroth, don't do this!"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and his face softened slightly though it was still filled with lust. "What are you so embarrassed about Cloud? Sex is not something you should be ashamed of. Besides, you strike me as someone who enjoys pain, whether you want to admit it or not. You enjoy receiving pain, I enjoy inflicting it. It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Sephiroth ran a finger lightly up Cloud's length that was already half-hard. "Besides, your mouth is saying one thing while your body is saying another. You might as well give in and enjoy it". WIth that, Sephiroth bent over and took Cloud's entire length into his mouth, causing Cloud to scream in shock. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hips to hold him still since Cloud was struggling to get away from the hot wet mouth that engulfed his cock.

Sephiroth let out a small hum that Cloud felt all the way down to his balls. He was moaning and panting frantically and finally stopped struggling and instead was trying to thrust into Sephiroth's mouth as he felt an orgasm pending. He whined in disappoint as Sephiroth pulled away.

"Are you still going to try to tell me you don't want this?" Sephiroth asked, somewhat breathlessly. Cloud didn't answer, he just kept his head turned to the side. Sephiroth leaned over and grabbed the cock ring and carefully slid it over Cloud's painfully erect cock. Cloud's eyes snapped open as he felt the ring being slipped on, tightly constricting his aching cock.

Cloud groaned "No, get it off!" "This is just to keep you from climaxing too soon. I want us to to take our time with this" Sephiroth said in a softly husky voice. "I'm going to go easy on you this time but next time you will get the full treatment". With that, Sephiroth grasped Cloud's cock again and Cloud nearly screamed as he felt a metal rod slide down his urethra. There was a small cap on top to make sure it didn't go all the way in.

Cloud hissed in discomfort as his urethra burned but there was also an odd pleasure mixed in with the discomfort. He started writhing, whimpering as Sephiroth stroked his cock gently. The cock ring was preventing Cloud from having an orgasm, though it wasn't likely he could come with that rod down inside his cock. He thrust desperately into Sephiroth's rough hand, mewling.

Sephiroth's pupils were dilated in lust as he watched the erotic show before him. He lifted Cloud's legs up and eyed his tight hole eagerly. He grabbed the lubricant and opened it and poured some of it on his fingers. Cloud whimpered as he felt Sephiroth's fingers lightly stroke it before slipping one finger in carefully. Cloud gasped at the intrusion but it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it made the muscles of his anus contract pleasurably. He cried out when Sephiroth inserted a second finger into the tight passage.

Sephiroth curled his fingers and Cloud arched his back screaming as they brushed over his prostate. Sephiroth grinned as he did it again. The boy was putty in his hands. Cloud wouldn't admit it but he was often sexually frustrated. He did have sex was Tifa sometimes but Sephiroth was right, Cloud did crave some pain during sex, something Tifa could not give him.

Cloud was gasping and choking in pleasure by the time Sephiroth finished preparing him and rubbed some lube on his own cock. He lifted Cloud's legs again and pressed the blunt tip against Cloud's puckered hole. Cloud braced himself by grabbing the posts his hands were cuffed to. Sephiroth started moving in rather slowly and despite the preparation, there was some pain as he was stretched open. Despite the pain, or because of it, Cloud couldn't help but love it.

Soon, Sephiroth was fully sheathed in his victim. He closed his eyes to savor the way Cloud's ass was squeezing his cock. He withdrew almost all the way and then slammed back in earning a scream from Cloud. Sephiroth didn't waste any time, he started to brutally slam into the blond, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Cloud's head was swimming dizzily with lust and he was frustrated that the cock ring was preventing his orgasm. Sephiroth's eyes were closed and he was moaning as he pounded into the boy. This was pure bliss. If he had only known just how delicious Cloud was before! He forced his eyes open and looked into Cloud's face with lidded eyes.

"Do you want to cum Cloud?" He asked softly. Cloud whimpered in embarrassment and closed his eyes. "That's not an answer Cloud. Do you want to cum or do you want me to stop and leave you like this?" With a small sob, Cloud cried out "Yes, I want to cum! Please make me cum Sephiroth!" "Good boy". Sephiroth first pulled the urethral rod out and then the cock ring andthen lifting Cloud's legs up until his knees were against his chest, he started pounding so hard into the boy that the bed was actually shifting.

Cloud was crying Sephiroth's name like a mantra and within a few seconds Cloud really screamed as he roared as he felt Cloud tighten around him and he orgasmed as well shooting his thick seed deep inside of Cloud.

Sephiroth collapsed, exhausted on top of Cloud. He looked down and saw that Cloud had lost conciousness. He unlocked the handcuffs and pulled the boy close to him as he lay on his side and depite it being only mid-morning, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
